


Beverly Dreams

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dancing, Dinner, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, New Relationship, Party, Telepathy, Wine, friends - Freeform, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna is having dreams again.  She wants to talk to Beverly about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beverly Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love comments. If you want more Beverly and Deanna stories, let me know. I'm always encouraged to write more when I know people are actually reading.

She looks up as the door to her office opens. The sight of the petite dark haired woman in her doorway makes her smile. “Deanna! This is a surprise. What brings you by?” The other woman smiles in return. “I was hoping I could talk to you for a few minutes.” Beverly nods, the smile still on her face. “Sure. Just let me…” She taps her tablet a couple of times and then swipes it closed. As she lays it back onto her desk, she asks “So is this business or pleasure?” Deanna smiles again. “A little bit of both? Would you like to go get some tea? If you’re not busy that is.” “Of course” Beverly says as she stands and walks around her desk. She follows Deanna out the door and through Sick Bay to the hall.

Deanna is a beautiful woman. She is small in stature but makes up for it in confidence and personality. She is only half human and her Betazoid half is reflected in her exotic looks. With her pale skin, dark eyes and long curly black hair cascading down her back, she has been the object of many a night time fantasty. None of the crew would ever admit it but Deanna knows. She’s a telepath after all. 

Deanna is often frustrated by the undisciplined thoughts of the humans that surround her. She’s worked for many years to build up walls, to keep the constant background noise from seeping into her brain. There are times however, usually late at night, that the thoughts and fantasies of others slip through. Sometimes she finds them flattering, sometimes disturbing. She can usually block them out. 

The thoughts that have been bombarding her the last few days are more vivid, almost real. She can’t block them. She can’t get them out of her head. She doesn’t understand. Several times in her travels, she’s come across beings who are more powerful than she, they send her thoughts and images that she cannot control. The all-powerful being, Kevin Uxbridge, who filled her mind with music to hide his crimes, the beings stuck with them in the Tyken’s Rift, bombarding her with images of hydrogen atoms in an attempt to communicate their needs. Those times were frightening, they almost broke her. Beverly has always been adept at helping her figure these things out, using her medical skills to help bolster her defenses. 

The two women find a table in a quiet corner in Ten Forward. Beverly orders a green tea while Deanna indulges in a hot chocolate. Beverly quietly sips her tea and waits for the her friend to begin the conversation. Deanna finishes her chocolate and gently sets her cup on the table. She begins to talk.

“I’ve been having dreams again. Vivid dreams.” Beverly takes a deep breath. She understands the significance of what the other woman is telling her. She knows that Deanna doesn’t dream, not like humans do. While humans use sleep and dreams to clear out the psychic clutter that litters their brains, Betazoids’ brains are quiet. Sleep is the only time when they do not hear the others around them, that they can fully rest. Deanna having dreams can only mean that another mind is pressing its thoughts into hers. It takes a powerful mind, most likely another telepath, to overcome a Betazoid’s natural defenses let alone Deanna’s fortified ones.

“Tell me.” Beverly says as she takes another sip of her tea. Deanna picks up a pastry that Guinan left on their table. She nibbles on the edge before setting it down again. “It’s hard to talk about, to put into words. And it’s not really a dream. The thoughts and feelings, they don’t stop when I wake. They’re with me almost all the time.” “Like the music box?” Beverly asks with worry in her voice. “No. Not like that either. That was annoying. An invasion. This is more pleasant, erotic even.” That makes Beverly smile. “It feels real. That there’s someone with me in my bed. Touching me. Touching me in a way that I’ve never felt before.” Deanna stops, a bit embarrassed by the thoughts she’s sharing but then she trusts Beverly implicitly. Beverly nods for her to continue. Deanna takes a deep breath. “I think it’s a woman.” She says very quietly. 

Beverly feels a jolt of electricity rush through her. She knows the thoughts and feelings Deanna is experiencing. She feels them too.

“It started two weeks ago” Deanna continues. “After the party. It, she, was there that night. Ever since, every night, it becomes more intense, more real.” Beverly takes a deep breath. She remembers that night well. The crew was between missions, a long boring interval while the Enterprise moved to its next port of call. They were all going a bit crazy. Captain Picard suggested that Deanna plan a party for the crew. She spent three days on the holodeck, setting up a jazz club where Commander Riker and Data could play, where the crew could dance and party.

The evening was a beautiful one. They had a great turn out and Beverly, who loves to dance, stayed out on the floor most of the night. A rhumba with Riker, a tango with Data, a waltz with Picard. She never even noticed Deanna at the party. Not until most of the revelers had left. Deanna was sitting alone at a table, sipping a drink, watching. Beverly went up to her. You’re not dancing?” she asked. Deanna smiled at her. “No. I’m not much of a dancer.” “We’ll fix that” Beverly told her as she grabbed her hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. While Deanna came without resistance, she was still unsure what to do with her hands and feet. Beverly placed the other woman’s hand on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close. The band played a slow song, a love song, while Beverly moved their bodies around the dance floor. She pulled Deanna closer and she began to feel something. She and Deanna had always been close, best friends. She loved Deanna. She had never felt like this when she was close to Deanna. There was a heat, an electricity. It had been a long time since Beverly had felt this way. The feelings surprised her and she suddenly pushed Deanna away. Deanna looked at her with surprise. Beverly quickly closed off her mind before Deanna could get a read on her. She made an excuse and quickly left the party. 

In bed that night, Beverly couldn’t help but think of Deanna again. The feeling she had were confusing. And exciting. Beverly had never been with a woman, never even thought about it. In fact, though she was madly in love with the Trill, Odan, she balked when it turned out his new host was a woman. It was something Beverly just couldn’t deal with. Now she was having feelings for a woman. And that woman was Deanna. It didn’t make any sense. Still, when she lay in bed at night, when she tried to work, when she touched herself, she couldn’t think of anything but how Deanna’s body felt pulled tight to hers.

Beverly tries to hide her thoughts though she’s sure her pink cheeks are probably giving her away. She knows why this is affecting Deanna the way that it is. Besides the cascade of undisciplined thoughts, Beverly has a secret. A secret she’s never told anyone. Not Jack or Wesley. Not Jean-Luc. Certainly not Deanna. Beverly’s secret is that she is a telepath as well. She’s not nearly as gifted as the Betazoid people who live their lives in full view because there are no secrets for telepaths. Beverly is a Howard. She comes from a very long line of talented, red haired and mysterious women. There was a time, long ago, when her family still resided on Earth, when Howard women were considered to be witches. Beverly is a woman of science. She doesn’t believe in witches or magical powers. Still she acknowledges the part inside of her that defies scientific explanation. She keeps that part of her deep inside. 

There are times, however, when her defenses are low, that she can, not really hear, but feel the others around her. It’s one of the things that make her a gifted healer. She cringes to know that somehow she’s been broadcasting her feelings to Deanna. Deanna is in pain now because she can’t control the thoughts that bombard her. It hurts Beverly to know that she’s the cause of that pain. She needs to learn to control herself. Or maybe not. Deanna wants to talk. Maybe if she lays everything out on the table, maybe if she hears from Deanna how ridiculous the idea is, maybe she’ll be able to control herself. Or maybe Deanna will reciprocate the feelings. She feels her cheeks burn even hotter. 

Beverly looks closely at Deanna’s face. She can see from the other woman’s confused look that she’s not entirely successful at keeping her emotions to herself. She touches Deanna’s hand where it is lying idle on the table. Deanna startles and suddenly she knows. She felt the electricity this time. She looks at her friend’s face. She’s always found Beverly attractive. Who wouldn’t with the woman’s bright red hair, sparkling blue eyes and dancer’s body. This time she looks at her in a different light. Beverly’s cheeks are bright red with embarrassment, a striking contrast to her almost translucent skin. Her eyes are bright, embarrassed yet still curious to know how she might react to this new information. 

Deanna tries to break eye contact. She can hear Beverly’s thoughts now. She can feel her strong hands as they move across her, her body where it presses against hers. She blinks and Beverly looks away, her cheeks reddening again. “I’m sorry” she whispers. “For what?” Deanna asks, her voice barely a whisper as well. Beverly shakes her head. “You came to me for help and this is what I do to you.” “You’re not doing anything to me Beverly” Deanna says. “Not yet anyway.” A small smile comes to Beverly’s face. “What are you saying?” she asks. Deanna shrugs. “I told you I was having dreams. I didn’t say they were bad dreams.” Beverly blushes again. 

Deanna turns her hand over and grasps Beverly’s. “I’m glad it was you. I can’t say I’ve ever thought of you that way” Beverly interrupts her. “I haven’t either Deanna. I don’t understand it. I didn’t want it. But…” “But what?” Beverly shrugs, suddenly embarrassed by the whole conversation. Deanna squeezes her hand. “You didn’t let me finish. I never thought of you that way but now I think I do. The dreams, the feelings, your feelings. I like them. I like them a lot.” She drops Beverly’s hand and reaches to touch her face. As her fingers brush against Beverly’s soft skin, she whispers, “I want to know if the real thing feels as good as the fantasy.” 

Beverly opens her mouth to say something when they are both startled by another being. Deanna quickly pulls her hand away as Guinan slowly walks by their table. Very quietly, so only the two women can hear, she says “it’s about time you two figured this out.”

They both watch Guinan walk away then look back at each other. Deanna looks deep into Beverly’s eyes. She can see through Beverly now as if she were as transparent as a Betazoid. She can see questions, want, lust even. She reaches for Beverly’s hand again. Very softly she whispers “I think I want to kiss you now.” Beverly nods. “I think I want that too Deanna.”

Deanna pulls on Beverly’s hand, encouraging her to move around the table and next to her. As Beverly settles self-consciously next to her, Deanna reaches to touch her face again. Beverly tentatively leans into her and brushes her lips against Deanna’s. They pull back for a second, searching each other’s eyes for an inkling of doubt. Finding none, they come back together, gently exploring and reveling in the cascade of new and exciting feelings that wash over them. Deanna slides her hand over Beverly’s cheek and into her hair behind her ear while Beverly’s hand falls under the table, landing on Deanna’s thigh. Deanna pulls her deeper into the kiss, enjoying herself now. Despite the fact that they are playing out Beverly’s fantasy, Deanna finds herself in complete control of the kiss. She pushes deeper, hearing Beverly groan with pleasure. Beverly’s hand tightens on her leg, her fingers burning through the sturdy fabric of her uniform. Just before she loses control completely, she breaks off the kiss. Beverly looks at her questioningly and Deanna smiles. “Not here. Not now.” She whispers. “Dinner? Tonight? In my quarters?” Beverly nods as the other woman slides away from her and stands to leave. She watches Deanna walk away, finally allowing herself to look at Deanna’s body as desirable instead of just attractive. As the other woman leaves the room, she slowly drops her head to her hands. 

When she looks up, Guinan is sitting at the table. She pushes a new cup of tea across the table. “Do you want to talk?” Guinan asks softly. Beverly shakes her head. “I think I’ve had enough talking for now.” “OK” Guinan says. “Then just listen.” Beverly nods. “You and Deanna” Guinan starts, “I’ve seen this coming. She loves you. And you love her. You’ve just never let yourself feel that before.” Beverly shakes her head. “I don’t know Guinan. It just seems….” “Wrong?” Beverly considers that. “No. Not wrong. Illicit maybe. And not just because she’s a woman” “A beautiful, kind hearted and passionate woman” Guinan corrects her. Beverly continues, “Yeah. But we’re both officers. We have to work together. This is why Jean-Luc and I, Deanna and Will have never…” Guinan pats her hand. “It’s OK Beverly. Let yourself go. You two will be good together. You’re both strong enough to handle this.” With that she stands, leaving Beverly to contemplate her words and her swirling feelings.

Deanna doesn’t go back to work. She’s too wound up. Too confused. She’d be no good to anyone in this state. Instead, she busies herself in her quarters. Beverly has been here a thousand times yet Deanna still feels the need to pick up and decorate with candles and flowers. She doesn’t know why but she wants to make everything perfect. She programs the food replicator to make lasagna, a food she knows Beverly loves. She pulls out a bottle of Betazoid wine and puts it on ice. She checks the time. Only 16:00 hours. She sighs. She realizes they forgot to set a time for dinner. She quickly sends a message to Beverly suggesting 18:00 hours. Beverly answers that she will be there. Deanna sighs with relief though she didn’t know she was even worried. She strips and steps into the shower. She will dress up tonight. She still doesn’t fully understand her feelings but she wants everything to be perfect when Beverly arrives. 

By 17:45 she is ready. Her dress is a shimmering green. The material is thin and clings to her. The bodice is cut low and, while the skirt is long, the slit in the front parts to reveal her well toned legs. Her hair is held up with a gold comb and her perfume is subtle, a floral scent that reminds her of her home on Betazed. She paces nervously back and forth while she waits.

Beverly has been useless all afternoon. She tried to go back to work but she couldn’t get the feel of Deanna’s lips on hers or Guinan’s words out of her head. The third time Alyssa Ogawa, her head nurse, had to repeat the results of a test she had been waiting for, Beverly decided it was time to go. She left her sickbay in Alyssa’s capable hands and went to her quarters. After a long shower she looks in her closet for something to wear. She pulls out a couple of dresses, all sexy and clingy. She hesitates. Maybe she should wear her uniform? What exactly is Deanna thinking? Is this a date? Or does she want to talk. She stalks the room naked, trying to decide what to do. She gets a message from Deanna. Dinner at 18:00. On impulse, she grabs one of the dresses and puts it on. As she turns in front of her mirror she can’t help thinking Deanna will love this dress. She decides to keep it and goes to the bathroom to do her hair.

At 17:50, the bell on Deanna’s door rings. She panics, doubt and anxiety washing over her. What if she misunderstood? What if she dressed too much? What if Beverly doesn’t want… The bell rings again. She takes a deep breath and calls out “come”.  
As the door opens, Deanna turns to greet her visitor but she is stunned into silence. Beverly is dressed all in blue, her dress shimmering with the same color as her eyes. Her bright red hair is piled high on her head while curled tendrils fall around her face. More than that is the look on Beverly’s face. She looks as stunned as Deanna feels as she takes in the sight before her. Her eyes widen and her cheeks begin to flush. Deanna smiles at her. “Come in. Please.” Beverly steps over the threshold and the door slides closed behind her. She’s been in Deanna’s quarters before, many times in fact. Never has the room looked so warm and inviting, so sexy. She takes a step towards Deanna and holds out her hands. “I’m glad you’re here” Deanna says quietly as she also takes a step forward. She takes Beverly’s hand but is suddenly unsure what to do. The kiss in Ten Forward, it was so natural, so wonderful. Now it all feels awkward and contrived. She decides that she needs to relax. Just proceed as if nothing had happened. They’re just two friends meeting for dinner. She pulls on Beverly’s hand, guiding her to the sofa. 

“Are you hungry?” Deanna asks as she works the cork on the Betazoid wine. Beverly smiles. She appreciates the effort Deanna is making. She doesn’t know what is going on between them either but she’s happy to just be friends, let things go where they may. She sips her wine while Deanna serves her a plate of lasagna and salad. “This is amazing” she says, holding her glass out for Deanna to refill. Deanna smiles. “Its one of my favorites. I brought it from Betazed last time I was there. I’ve been saving it for a special occasion…” Her voice trails off. Beverly smiles. “Thank you Deanna. I love it.” Suddenly Deanna laughs. “Just be careful there. Its real wine not Synthahol.” Beverly smiles back. “Even better.”  
The two women relax, enjoying each other’s company, the good food and the warm buzz of the alcohol in their bloodstreams. They talk about all of the normal things, the crew, the last mission, places they’ve been. Finally, Beverly puts her wine glass down on the table in front of her. She stares at it as she wonders out loud “What are we doing here Deanna?” Deanna shrugs. “I don’t know Beverly. I…um….Beverly?” The red head looks at her. “Will you teach me to dance?” The other woman smiles at her. “Of course.” 

She stands and takes the other woman’s hand, pulling her to her feet as well. Over her shoulder, Beverly calls to the computer “Music. Waltz. Soft. Lights down.” The computer complies and Beverly tentatively wraps her arm around Deanna’s waist, pulling her close. Deanna places her hand on Beverly’s shoulder and they start to move together around the room. 

Almost unconsciously, Beverly’s hand starts to slide down the small of Deanna’s back. Deanna makes a purring sound and Beverly pulls her even closer. The wine, the music, the proximity of Deanna’s body to her own, they overwhelm Beverly’s senses. Before she knows it, her lips are pressed again to Deanna’s. Deanna responds and pulls herself even closer to Beverly. They’re not dancing any more, just holding each other and swaying back and forth as they fall deeper into the kiss. 

Beverly whispers, “I’ve dreamt about this.” Deanna laughs quietly. “I know.” Beverly smiles. “When did you know?” “Not until I touched your hand. That’s when I knew. That’s when I thought that maybe I felt the same.” Beverly kisses her again. Deanna slowly pulls her back to the couch where they sit close together. Deanna looks carefully at Beverly’s face. In her therapist’s voice, she asks, “Tell me about your dreams Beverly.” Though her words and tone say one thing, Beverly doesn’t miss the meaning behind them. She starts to talk, her voice soft and lilting. 

“The dreams all start innocently. Just a normal day. We talk. We go to the gym. We share a dinner.” “Just like tonight” Deanna says. Beverly nods. “And then things get weird.” “Weird?” “No. That’s not the right word. Different. Intense. I don’t know. It just all changes. We’re sitting here. Just like this. And then you lean toward me and I kiss you.” “Like this?” Deanna whispers. “Yeah. Just like this.” Beverly replies as she lets her lips brush against Deanna’s. Deanna asks again in her therapist’s voice, enjoying the fantasy now. “What do you do next?” “I do this” Beverly says as she slides her hand behind Deanna’s head and pulls her closer.” “Then what?” Deanna asks, her voice becoming husky. “And then I do this” Beverly whispers again. She places her hand on Deanna’s breast. Deanna exhales sharply and arches her back. “Go on…” She asks. Beverly thinks for a few seconds. “You know, I think it might be easier if I show you…” Deanna smiles. “I think that might be a good idea. Just so I can fully understand the situation.” 

Beverly doesn’t say anything more. She leans into Deanna and kisses her again, increasing the pressure of her hand on Deanna’s breast. Deanna moans against her mouth as Beverly finds her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. She lets her hand find Beverly’s chest, sliding her fingers inside the silky fabric. Beverly moans this time and wraps her arm around Deanna, finding the closure on her dress. She opens it and stares as the shimmering fabric slides from Deanna’s shoulders. Deanna begins to pull at Beverly’s dress as well and she carefully slides out of it. Deanna’s eyes grow wide at the sight. Beverly hesitates, wondering what Deanna is thinking. She doesn’t want to push. She’s not even sure about herself yet. But Deanna is telepathic. Usually she can only sense a human’s emotions but she’s hearing Beverly’s thoughts loud and clear. “Tell me more” she whispers. In her mind she can hear Beverly’s question. She answers out loud. “Yes. Yes Beverly yes.” Beverly searches Deanna’s eyes. “I’m scared.” She whispers. “I am too” Deanna says. “But I’m more afraid that, if we don’t explore these feelings, we’ll be forever sorry, that we might have missed out on something special.” She lies back on the sofa and tries to pull Beverly down with her.  
Beverly smiles down at Deanna. “You really are beautiful you know. I can’t believe that I’ve never seen you like this before.” Deanna smiles and her cheeks pink. She reaches her hand up and puts her hand on Beverly’s bare chest. “I want you to make me feel like I do in your dreams. Please?” Beverly smiles again before carefully lowering herself onto Deanna’s body. Deanna groans as Beverly kisses her again. 

Both women allow their hands to roam, touching and exploring each other. Beverly slides her hand between Deanna’s legs and Deanna gasps loudly. Beverly hesitates, again unsure what she’s doing. Deanna doesn’t speak. She responds only by pushing her hips up into Beverly’s hand. Slowly Beverly begins to rub against her, her fingers searching, looking for the places on Deanna that she knows on herself. She’s surprised to find Deanna aroused, her fingers sliding into her hot and wet space. Deanna gasps again and pushes harder against Beverly’s hand. She slowly begins to move, her thumb rubbing against Deanna’s most sensitive parts while her fingers explore the woman inside. 

She nervously checks Deanna’s face, wondering if perhaps she’s gone too far. Deanna has her eyes closed. Little wisps of black hair are stuck to the sweat on her temples. Her mouth is open slightly, the corners pulled up into a smile, her breath is audible. She feels Beverly hesitate again and moans. “Please don’t stop. Please Beverly. Don’t stop.” she gasps. Beverly smiles down at her. She sinks her fingers deep inside and leans down to kiss Deanna again. As Deanna responds to the kiss and the movement of her hands, Beverly can feel Deanna’s muscles begin to contract around her. She pushes harder, moving faster until the smaller woman convulses with pleasure under her. She lays herself back down onto Deanna’s body and Deanna wraps her arms around. “That was…” Deanna tries to put her words together in a coherent way. “That was…Beverly…I didn’t know…that was…” Beverly tries to shush her but Deanna manages one more word before Beverly covers her mouth again in a kiss. “amazing.”  
Beverly rests her head on Deanna’s chest while Deanna runs her fingers through her soft red hair. After a few minutes, she finally finds her voice. “Beverly?” “mmmm” is her only response. “That’s not how the dream went.” Beverly smiles. “No. I kind of got carried away.” Deanna laughs quietly. “I think that I’m OK with that. But I really wanted to talk about the dreams. Do you want me to tell you about my dreams?” Beverly smiles again. “I think perhaps you should. I can’t help you after all, not if I don’t know what you’re experiencing.” 

Deanna smiles. “Well, first of all, my dreams never take place here.” She gently rolls Beverly off of her. Beverly groans at the movement. “Come with me” Deanna says as she stands and pulls Beverly to her feet. She wraps her arms around the taller woman and kisses her while she slowly walks her backwards toward her bedroom. She gently lays Beverly on top of the covers and lands lightly on her. “This is always how it starts” she whispers. “We’re both naked. You’re lying here, just like this. I feel like I can’t breathe. My heart races. I think that I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than you lying here on my bed.” Beverly closes her eyes with a smile. She knows this dream as well. She knows that Deanna is going to touch her now. She feels herself shiver in anticipation.

Deanna slowly rolls to the side and lets her mouth find Beverly’s breast. Beverly groans with pleasure as she gently sucks and nips at her nipple. Deanna’s hands are on her now, tracing the curves on her muscular body. She moves her hands slowly up and down Beverly’s stomach, each time reaching a bit farther while never letting up on Beverly’s breast. She gently strokes Beverly’s red hair as she rolls into her. With none of the hesitation that Beverly showed, she reaches between the other woman’s legs. Beverly groans again as Deanna begins to slide her fingers inside her. Deanna smiles then reaches up to kiss her. She wants to feel Beverly’s pleasure on her lips as she rubs her fingers against her. Beverly is having trouble breathing now, Deanna’s mouth hovering just above hers. She looks deep into Deanna’s eyes seeing the joy Deanna has in making Beverly moan and gasp. She squeezes her eyes closed as she feels her body begin to vibrate. 

Suddenly Deanna stops. Beverly panics, wondering if Deanna finally realizes the meaning of what they are doing. She opens her eyes to find Deanna smiling wickedly at her. Slowly she begins to move again, enjoying the look of desperation on Beverly’s face as she brings to her breaking point again and again. Beverly can’t take it anymore. She grabs at Deanna’s hand, holding it in place while she thrusts her hips high, forcing Deanna’s fingers deep. Surprised by the sudden movement, Deanna presses hard with the heel of her hand and Beverly finally comes with an almost violent contraction. Deanna leaves her fingers, feeling Beverly’s pleasure as it washes over her. Finally, she lowers herself back onto Beverly, while the other woman buries her face into her neck.  
“What are we doing here Deanna?” she asks quietly. After a few seconds of thought, Deanna answers her. “I don’t know exactly. But I like it.” Beverly smiles. “I do too.” She starts to move her fingers along Deanna’s ribs feeling excitement building in her again. As Deanna rolls her to the side and lets her fingers fall back on to her breast, Beverly can’t help but remember Guinan’s words. “Let yourself go.” She thought she knew the meaning in Guinan’s words. “Let yourself experience this. See where it goes. Enjoy yourself.” Now, however, she hears something else. Guinan knows things. Guinan sees the parts that others keep deep inside. “Let yourself go”. Beverly understands now. “Let go of that special part of you, the part that you hold deep inside. Let it go and let it be wonderful.”

Beverly looks into Deanna’s eyes. She can see unconditional love, unwavering trust. She reaches deep inside her and begins to unwrap the secret she’s been hiding. The legacy of the Howard women. She lets it unfold inside of her until she can’t hold it in any more. As she stares deep into Deanna’s black eyes, she lets it go. 

Deanna startles, her eyes full of questions. Beverly tries again. She’s hidden the magic for so long she’s not sure if she’s still able to make her thoughts known. Telepathy is not about words but pictures and ideas. Only a real telepath can fully understand this. Only a real telepath can project her thoughts with any sort of accuracy. Beverly used to be able to do this. But now it’s been 30 years since she tried. Maybe she’s waited too long. Maybe Deanna’s brain is too different from hers. This time Deanna nods, her eyes still wide with surprise and wonder. She smiles and Beverly feels a tickle deep inside her brain. Her eyes grow wide as well. Deanna is communicating with her. Beverly closes her eyes and lets everything go, the Howard legacy, the reasons she hid herself, her joy to finally share, the closeness she now feels with Deanna. In return, she feels nothing but love from Deanna’s mind. 

Deanna leans into her, the messages she’s sending tickle Beverly’s brain, leaving a warm trail behind them. She puts her hand on Beverly’s cheek and presses her lips against Beverly’s soft mouth. “I understand now. The dreams, your dreams. Why they touched me deep inside. I didn’t understand. Now I do. I love you Beverly. I think I always have.“ All of this was said silently but Beverly heard it as if Deanna was shouting in her ear. As Beverly begins to let her hands move over her new lover’s body, she has only one thought and she’s screaming it out loud. “I love you Deanna.”


End file.
